Introducing Mr Pink Hair
by wild horse
Summary: um ... Qui-gon with bright pink hair ... Obi-wan's the mastermind ... The whole Temple knows about it ... Please read and review. CHAPTER 2 IS OUT!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: We all know who, right

Disclaimer: We all know who, right?Uh, okay, just so we don't get sued: All technology, weapons, transports, places etc(basically Star Wars) belongs to GL.Characters that aren't his are ours.There, can't sue us now!

Acknowledgements: Jesus (nothing's possible without you.) … uh, anyone else?

Uh, okay, this is our first joint fic.It's quite short (what d'ya expect?) but I guess the idea's there.More coming up.Please read and review.Note: the fic is written from two Points of View (POV) Obi-wan's (written by Padawan Nik-ka) and Qui-gon's (written by Wild Horse)

-Padawan Nik-ka, Wild Horse

Wild Horse: *grins wickedly* think … Qui-gon.Pink Hair.Hair Dye.

Padawan Nik-ka: *starts dancing around * 

Chapter 1a (Obi's POV) – by Padawan Nik-ka

"But master…"

"No buts Obi-wan, quickly go, and get it done with."

Obi-wan sighed and tore his eyes away from the holonet. After spending half an hour searching for the Lightsabre techniques Garen was talking about, when he finally found them, his master _had to make him get the groceries. That was __sooo unfair!_

Grabbing the list his master held up to him, Obi-wan raced through the door and headed towards the nearby grocery store. 

The store's cheerful bell greeted him as he pushed open the door. Picking up a basket, Obi-wan glanced at the list, his heart sinking even further. The things Qui-gon wanted went over 20. Resigning to fate, Obi-wan decided to make Qui-gon wait. 

Shuffling in slow small steps, Obi-wan began to fill the basket. Eggs, detergent, socks, more socks, power cells, shampoo…

Obi-wan paused, a scheme slowly enfolded itself inside his head. Shampoo…A grin split his face. Payback time! Laughing evily to himself, Obi-wan searched the rack. Conditioner, shampoos, hair treatment oil, hair gel, hair dye…

"Ah ha! Hair dye. Let's see. Blue, red, black, green, purple…Pink!" Obi-wan muttered under his breathe gleefully. 

He plucked the bottle off the rack. He hurried through the rest of the list, eager to get back to their quarters. 

"Master, I'm back." He informed the big Jedi sitting on the couch next to the window. 

Obi-wan hauled the plastic bags into the living area and began sorting out the packages, putting them in their respective places. 

Grabbing the plastic bag containing toiletries, Obi-wan ran into the refresher, barely able to contain his laughter. 

Shutting the door behind him, Obi-wan carefully poured the hair dye into the empty shampoo bottle…

Okay, the next section: 

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to George Lucas, except for those that are obviously mine.=)

Acknowledgements:Jesus, My partner - Padawan Nik-ka, All the reviewers.

Okay, here's the story …

Chapter 1b: Qui-gon's Point of View – by Wild Horse

Qui-gon Jinn stretched out on the couch.He'd finally rid himself of his irritating apprentice by sending him to the grocery store.Qui-gon wasn't really pleased with Obi-wan, especially since the Padawan had accidentally dumped his master in engine grease.Qui-gon sighed, he clearly had to give his apprentice more ship-maintenance lessons.

Just then, Obi-wan Kenobi burst into the living quarters they shared.

"Hi Quiggy, I'm home!" The apprentice declared cheerfully.

Qui-gon rolled his eyes, exasperated."What did I do to deserve this?"

"You chose me," Obi-wan was grinning from ear to ear._Sometimes, _Qui-gon mused, _hanging my apprentice upside down by his braid sounds like a pretty good idea._

"Put the stuff on the table, then go replace the shampoo.I need a bath after our … er – let us say your – recent shenanigans."

Obi-wan bounced off to the bathroom, still in high spirits.

Qui-gon watched his apprentice leave, then sighed again.He thought aloud, "How am I supposed to look like a dignified master if my apprentice soaks me in engine grease then spills all the shampoo.I really need a bath.My hair is in a total mess.

"Hi Quiggy, I'm back," Obi-wan bounced back into the living room._Strange that he should be in such a good mood, _Qui-gon mused, _Obi-wan usually hates going to the grocery store to buy anything.Something's definitely up._

"Okay.Sit.Stay.Keep your hands to yourself …" Qui-gon got up to leave the room."Behave."

He got a woof for all his efforts.Qui-gon pointedly ignored it and left for the bathroom.

Qui-gon sat down half an hour later, dressed in clean, fresh robes.The new shampoo Obi-wan had bought was an odd bright shade of pink, but it had cleaned off all the engine grease, though Qui-gon had had to use nearly half the bottle.The shampoo had smelled weird and wasn't the kind Obi-wan usually bought, but Qui-gon was desperate for a bath so he'd used it anyway.

"Master, did you have a nice bath?" Obi-wan stuck his head into Qui-gon's bedroom.

"This shampoo is good stuff, where'd you get it from?"

Obi-wan sniggered."I bought it at the store.I thought, some … pink would … er … brighten up your day … make it more exciting, you know?Yeah, so I bought it.Did you … use it?"

"Yes, I used it," Qui-gon eyed Obi-wan suspiciously.Something was definitely happening.

Obi-wan grinned at Qui-gon's reply, but Qui-gon could see that his apprentice was trying not to laugh._What's up?_The Jedi Master wondered.

"I'll go … gotta study for a test tomorrow," Obi-wan practically danced back to his room.Qui-gon watched his Padawan close the door behind him.The Jedi Master shook his head.Teenagers were always hard to figure out.Something nagged at the back of his mind, what if Obi-wan was playing one of his tricks again?Qui-gon didn't want to think about it.

We're not continuing if no one wants it … just joking.Here's a preview:

"Same as always," Qui-gon started on a sandwich."Obi-wan is in a good mood today."

Mace Windu looked up from his food.Qui-gon read surprise and shock on the Jedi's face.

"I can see why," Mace grinned comically, the look on his face changing to one of understanding."How'd you manage this?" The Jedi Master winked at Qui-gon then lefte the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2b: Qui-gon's Point of View

Disclaimer: George Lucas is a great guy.He invented Star Wars.There you have it, George.Can't sue us now! (Keyn belongs to me)

Acknowledgements: Jesus, Padawan Nik-ka (my pal, in case you're wondering, Wild Horse writes all acknowledgements and disclaimers), the reviewers, my rabbit Panther, 

Chapter 2b - Obi-wan's POV – by Padawan Nik-ka

"Bye Master!"

Obi-wan ran toward the table which Bant and the others sat. 

"Oh my gosh, _Obi! Master Qui-gon is going to __Kill you! What did you do?!" Bant cried. _

Everyone sitting in the dining hall was starring at Qui-gon, not to mention, shaking with laughter. Obi-wan grinned to himself. He knew his Master would come up with the worst punishment ever imagined, but the cause was worth it. Resisting a snicker, Obi-wan leaned forward. 

"The worst is yet to come. I've got this idea…"

Half an Hour elapses

Obi-wan runs through the hall in top speed, he had to get to the hangar. Had to, had to had to…

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

*bang!*

"Oops, Sorry Master Windu."

The tall Jedi Master, looked down at the Padawan and grinned. Slinging an arm around the boy's shoulder he said,

"Now, Obi-wan ," leading the boy toward the hanger, "How did you manage that! I must say, that is the closest we can get Qui to look like an Easter bunny. Haha! And he doesn't know that! He doesn't know! Now, tell me the next part of the plan." 

At the hangar…

"Keyn? Keyn! I need your help!" Obi-wan called to the part-time mechanic, who was busy doing who-knows-what under his ship. 

"Oh, hi Obi, I'm sure Master Jinn is searching for you know." He winked at the horrified Padawan. "Just kidding! I didn't tell him anything. Anyway, you said you needed my help? What, kid, you want me to pour more caster oil on him?"

Obi-wan shook his head. Turning to Mace standing behind him with a smug look on his face, "You tell him.'

"No you tell. Padawans are supposed to do the Master's dirty work. I just stay for the fun. That's all, besides, Qui is already after you, might as well make it worst." The smug grin on the Council member's face grew wider. 

Grumbling to himself Obi-wan told Keyn the plan…

Hahahaahahahahahahahahahaha

Sorry, my dear Master Kel'gr, aka wild horse, just sent once of his "training exercises" after me, so I had to stop there. 

Kill my Master, not me. 

Thanks to all the reviewers

Sincerely, Padawan Nik-ka

Chapter 2b: Qui-gon's Point of View – by Wild Horse, aka Master Kel'gr

For the rest of the day, Obi-wan was in extremely high spirits.Qui-gon wondered what was up, but didn't really bother since his apprentice seemed to be behaving himself, finally.Obi-wan stayed in his room until afternoon, studying, Qui-gon presumed.

When it was time for lunch, Qui-gon knocked on the door of Obi-wan's room."Let's go to the hall to eat, Obi-wan."

"Coming," Obi-wan's voice was muffled.He appeared a few moments later, his eyes sparkling with mischief.When he set eyes on Qui-gon, Obi-wan started laughing.

Qui-gon eyed his apprentice, "Obi-wan, are you all right?Should I call a healer?"

"No Master, I'm fine, really.It's just all those tests, you know, they make you totally crazy," Obi-wan was still grinning madly.

"I understand," Qui-gon answered dryly.He left the quarters, Obi-wan dancing along behind him.

The corridors were empty, since most of the initiates and Masters were eating in the dining hall.Qui-gon walked briskly towards the hall.He passed a group of about five initiates, who immediately stopped their chatter to stare open-mouthed at him.

Qui-gon hurried along – the initiates were giving him funny looks and grinning manically.Maybe it was just another one of their pranks.

The dining hall was a large, noisy place which easily accommodated about five hundred people.Most of the initiates were chattering loudly to each other at their tables, while the Masters sat at separate tables, eating and talking in low voices.

"See you, Master," Obi-wan left to take a seat with Garen, Reeft and Bant.

Qui-gon grabbed a tray and took some food.He carried the tray to a table and sat down beside Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Hello Qui-gon, how's your day?"The Council Member enquired.

"Same as always," Qui-gon started on a sandwich."Obi-wan is in a good mood today."

Mace Windu looked up from his food.Qui-gon read surprise and shock on the Jedi's face.

"I can see why," Mace grinned comically, the look on his face changing to one of understanding."How'd you manage this?" The Jedi Master winked at Qui-gon then lefte the table.

Qui-gon looked at Mace, puzzled.What was he talking about?Qui-gon shrugged it off.Mace Windu sometimes acted weirdly, probably because he had had an overdose of Jedi Council Problem-solving.

"Hey, Qui-gon, way cool!Latest fashion, huh?" Jedi Master Adi Gallia clapped him on the back as she walked past him with her tray.

Qui-gon stared at her quizzically, not comprehending her words.What was the latest fashion she was talking about?He gave it up and finished his lunch, then headed for the hangar to see Keyn, who was in charge of the transports used by the Jedi on their missions.Clearly, Obi-wan needed those ship-maintenance lessons.

"Hey Qui-gon, what's up?" Keyn's voice was muffled as he worked on the engine of a freighter.He always seemed to know when Qui-gon was near.

"Ship-maintenance lessons for Obi-wan," The Master replied."He can't even carry a bucket of engine grease without dumping it on me."

Keyn chuckled."I heard.Give me a second, I'll be out."He ducked out from under the freighter, wiping his hands on a piece of cloth.

The mechanic took one look at Qui-gon and started grinning wildly in his lopsided way.

"What's wrong?" Qui-gon demanded. "Everyone seems to be acting strangely today."

Keyn shook his head, dark brown eyes sparkling with mischief."I can see that Obi-wan needs more than ship-maintenance lessons.You look fine, Qui-gon.Here, tell Obi to come tomorrow evening at five."He disappeared once more under the ship.

Qui-gon couldn't make it out.Either everyone was acting funny, or there was something going on.Qui-gon suspected the latter, and also suspected that it would involve one very pesky apprentice.

Qui-gon walked back to his living quarters, taking the busy corridor that passed by the initiates' living quarters.

As he strode through the throng of initiates, they parted for him, giggling and laughing to each other.Qui-gon pointedly ignored them.He rounded a bend to find Obi-wan and Garen standing in the middle of the corridor, grinning from ear to ear.

"Good Afternoon Master," Garen greeted Qui-gon politely, "Obi-wan and I were … um … just discussing our latest test results.I've got to go now … study for a test."Garen raced off along the corridor, stifling a laugh.

Qui-gon turned to his apprentice, "I've arranged for you to have ship-maintenance lessons with Keyn tomorrow evening at five.Don't be late."

"Yes, master," Obi-wan was still grinning like a Cheshire Cat."Can I go and take a swim now, please?"

"Well, okay … but be back in time for dinner."

Obi-wan was already racing down the corridor after Garen, laughing to himself.

_Is my hair okay?Qui-gon wondered.What is it that's making everyone laugh?Keyn said I looked okay, so it must be all right.I sure hope it is._

_ _

I do have a Pesky Apprentice!Padawan Nik-ka, I'm sending my bounty hunters after you!You'd better look sharp!More training exercises!

Yeah, thanks for all reviews.They were received with much enthusiasm.In case you're wondering, the mechanic, Keyn, is the same guy who's a bounty hunter in my other fic "Between the Darkness and the Light".:) The next chapter may be up in one or two weeks, if I can make it.Right now, though, I've got a Padawan to hunt down and string up.

Wild Horse (Master Kel'gr)

Preview:

Not written yet.But let's just say it involves some sneaky collaboration.

_ _


End file.
